Malec Week Day 6, (Gender- or Body swap day)
by NiennorNight
Summary: After one of Magnus' potions go wrong, Alec and Magnus find themselves in each other's bodies. For MalecWeek day 6! Malec !


_**Disclaimer: I am NoT Cassandra Clare. (Obviously. There would already be a Malec Book if I was...)**_

* * *

 **After one of Magnus' potions go wrong, Alec and Magnus find themselves in each other's bodies.**

* * *

 **Note: [When I say someone talks I mean the character, not the body. I hope there won't be confusion.  
** **{Example: Even after they change, when I say Alec talks, it's Alec in Magnus' body.}]**

* * *

"Magnus?" Alec called out, entering the apartment after a hunt.  
"In here!" came the Warlock's response and Alec followed his voice and entered his study/lab. Magnus was mixing some liquids and dusts over a pot, and colourful smoke was coming out of it. The Shadowhunter cocked his head to the side curiously.  
"Mags? What are you doing?" he asked moving closer.  
"Making a potion for a client darling, will be over soon…" Magnus said not looking up as Alec reached his side.

The boy stared at him. He was absorbed to counting quantities and adding them to the smoky pot, his cat-eyes fixed on it, his black hair falling unstyled over his face. He was so beautiful, and Alec longed to touch him since he hadn't greeted him properly yet. He held back though, knowing he was busy, it was a miracle he heard him in the first place when he called for him.

However, when a lock of raven hair fell over his eyes Alec reached out without thinking to move it away. Since Magnus was so engrossed to the potion and Alec had a rune for stealth on, the Warlock hadn't realized Alec was standing beside him, and jumped at his touch, surprised, dropping the whole content of the vial he was holding into the mixture. Magnus swore colourfully under his breath, and just then realized Alec was beside him. "Alexander, get back!" he called panicked, but it was too late. Once the excess ingredient fell inside, the potion started bubbling uncontrollably and finally burst, filling the room with smoke. Alec blindly grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled him outside as they tried not to inhale the rainbow smoke that surrounded them.

The smoke had filled even the living room and they couldn't see a thing, so Alec went to open a window.  
"What the-" Alec started saying and then shut his mouth shocked. "Mags?" he tried again, still holding the Warlock's hand. _'No way.'_ His other hand went automatically to his throat wondering what the hell happened.  
"I'm right here..." came the hesitant answer. Magnus sounded the way Alec felt. Freaked out. He also sounded the way Alec normally sounded. Alec squeezed his lover's hand not daring to speak more, and waited for the smoke to clear out.

Once it did, they both stared at each other wide-eyed. Or better said, they both stared at themselves. Alec stifled a gasp.

"No way…" he spoke again in Magnus' voice and automatically brought a ring-laden hand over his mouth, shocked. Magnus wasn't any better, staring at him, his now-blue eyes wide in shock.  
"God, Alec, I'm so sorry…" he said in the Nephilim's voice, staring dumbfounded at his own body in front of him.  
"Now what do we-" Alec started saying but paused and smiled, adding. "Have I ever told you, you have a beautiful voice? So much better than mine."  
"Nonsense darling." Magnus answered immediately and Alec laughed nervously in response.  
"It's so weird listening to myself talk like that…" Magnus smirked and moved closer seductively.  
"Talk like what, sweet pea?"  
Alec's golden-green eyes widened "Do I really look like that? No, I mean, stop that! It's creepy!"

Magnus put a finger over his lover's lips. "It is a little weird yeah, but think of the possibilities…"  
"Wha-?" Alec blushed, but his complexion was no longer pale so it didn't show. "What are you talking about Mags?" he asked hesitantly, not sure he wanted to know what was on his Warlock's mind. And sure enough, he didn't.  
Magnus smilled devilish and said "Close your eyes."  
"Mags…"  
"Don't you trust me?" he pouted and Alec laughed.  
"This will no longer work on me love… I'm sorry to tell you, but you're not so cute anymore."  
Magnus glared at him, slitting his blue eyes "Shut up. I'm beautiful, and cute, and angel-like!"  
Alec giggled, "Good thing no one heard that."  
"Silly Nephilim."  
"I'm a Warlock now." Alec smirked, and then he realized something, looking excited. "Wait. Does that mean I can do magic now?"  
Magnus smiled softly and laughed patting his head "Gosh, you are adorable no matter what you look like."  
"I am not adorable! I'm a Shadowhunter!"  
"Not anymore." Magnus winked, and Alec huffed exasperated.

"Anyway!" The older man said. "As I was saying before we went off-track… Close your eyes Sayang."  
Alec sighed deeply and obeyed "What are you going to-?" Magnus kissed him, cutting him off, and Alec realized relieved, that with his eyes closed, it felt like he was really kissing _him_.

"What was that for?" he asked once they separated, still not opening his eyes.  
"I wanted to check something…" Magnus replied slowly "And also I hadn't kissed you since you came home." He added, and Alec could hear the smile in his voice and smiled too. He then felt Magnus gently touching his face. "Now, don't open your eyes until I say so, okay?"  
"Okay…" He responding and the touch disappear. "Where are you going?" He whined. It sounded eerie in Magnus' voice.  
He felt the touch return and heard his voice near him. "Patience my dear. I won't be long now." Ten seconds later, he called out to him, from a distance. "You can open your eyes now darling!"

Alec did so, confused _'What are you planning now?'_ and swept his eyes around the room to locate Magnus, seeing only… Himself. _'So creepy…'_ "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously seeing Magnus standing on the threshold of their bedroom, his hand on the door handle. He smiled mischievously and Alec finally got it. "Angel, no. DON'T YOU DARE!" He shouted and ran, but Magnus' smile only became wider and he closed the door, locking it before he could reach him. "MAGNUS!" He punched the door once and then realized he wasn't on his body and might hurt him. _'Dammit!'_ "Don't do it! I won't- I won't kiss you for a month!"

Magnus laughed out loud behind the door, knowing full well that was an empty threat, and said "I'm sorry sweetheart, I can't hear you! I will be back soon!" Alec slid on the floor, lying against the door and hid his face into his hands in despair, waiting for Magnus to come out.

 ***One hour later***

Alec was dozing off against the door when it opened, causing him to collapse inside, on Magnus' feet. "Baby? Are you okay?" The Warlock said, offering him his hand.  
Alec grumbled taking it and got back on his feet, then took two steps back looking at Magnus to see what he did to his body. He had to hold back a gasp and try hard not to let anything show on his face. _'Do I really look like that?'_ He thought surprised _'I actually look… hot.'_ He was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a blue shirt that brought out his muscles and his eyes which were also emphasized by black eyeliner. And of course there was blue glitter. _'Not too much… And not too bad…'_ Alec realized, relieved and astonished. On his raven hair it actually looked quite nice. _'Or maybe it looks good, because this_ _ **is**_ _Magnus after all.'_ He raised an eyebrow at his lover who was looking at him expectantly, but didn't voice his thoughts. Instead he said slowly.

"I have a question…"  
"What is it sayang*?" Magnus asked excitedly, his eyes wide.  
Alec smirked. "If I kill you now, which one of us will die?"  
Magnus pouted. "Don't you like it at all?" Alec crossed his arms over his chest staying silent.

"You're no fun." Magnus pouted again and checked the clock. "If you don't like it, don't look at it…"  
"How am I-" Alec started saying but then his vision went dark and he suddenly felt dizzy and disorientated. When the strange feeling passed, he opened his eyes and saw Magnus, looking like he was recovering from the same sensation too. "Magnus?" he said and sighed relieved seeing the Warlock looking normal. "I never thought I'd be so glad to hear my own voice." he chuckled.

Magnus looked at him smiling, and then pouted again walking to him, continuing their previous talk. "I think you look **gorgeous** like that. Why don't you like it?"

Now that Magnus looked like himself again his pouting **had** power over him, and he struggled not to say the full truth "Even if I did Magnus, I wouldn't tell you… Because then, you'd want me to dress like that outside! And I'm not going out in public looking like that." Magnus' face fell, and Alec put a finger under his chin and made him look into his eyes. "I said I'm not going like that outside. If you like me that way, _we can stay in_." he smirked, blushing slightly, "I only want _**you**_ to look at me after all…" he muttered and Magnus smiled his trademark cat-like smile at him, his green eyes shining.

"I may take you up on that offer darling." He purred and leaned to kiss him.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if it wasn't good!**_

 ***"Sayang" means Darling/Beloved in Indonesian.**


End file.
